To hold and be held
by FeatheryWords
Summary: It was the kiss that did it. That small peak on the lips. And the frost that did not bite them.


**To Hold; And To Be Held.**

 **Summary:** It was the kiss that did it. That small peak on the lips. And the frost that did not bite them.

* * *

" _If you are cold at night, let the promise of my love cover you like a warm blanket_ _"_ \- Matthew White.

From the corner of his eye, North watch as the newest team member took a stroll around his home together with the teams only female. They talked and laughed, with a safe distance from each other. If he watched them long enough he would see a small touch every now and then, or a small blush on the girls cheek.

Beside her fascination with Jack's glittering with teeth, Toothiana had one rule; no dating between co-workers. The rule was formed after some trouble in the European unit. If it had only been limited to the French ice, she wouldn't have thought much of it. They were French, after all. But it quickly spread to the English (she later found out that it was the other way around, that it spread from the English to the French. She did not see that one coming).

But that was not the reason for the distance between them. North had a suspicion that Toothiana would cast away her no dating among co-workers rule for Jack. If Jack would ask her to, that is. Which so far, he hadn't done. Another suspicion from North was that it bothered the fairy every much, far more than she would ever admit.

The reason for the space between them was the cold . The cold that followed Jack Frost wherever he went; the cold that was Jack Frost. It wasn't like he hurt them, and on hot summer days they more or less clung to him. But physical contact or hugs that lasted longer then for a few seconds led to the other guardians shaking of cold. Except on very hot summer days. Both Toothiana and North had once or twice experience small frost patterns making its way from Jack to them. Non of them ever mention it.

"Well, I have some first snow to bring" Jack said as they came back from their alone walk. Toothiana was ordering her fairies around, she was running a little late since she had all her attention on Jack earlier. "I trust you have the party ready for my comeback." Small frost patterns formed on the floor where Jack now stood. North let out one of his famous laughs.

"Cookies and milk. What a party I have to plan. Don't be long." North beamed with his large hand on his large belly. Jack smirked, but avoided looking at Toothiana, who was trying to catch him before he flew away.

"Just some small trouble to make this time" and he was off. Toothiana turned to North, with a sad look he had not seen in her before.

"Have you noticed something odd about Jack?" She asked looking at the place the boy had just been. "He wont tell me what it is."

"Well" North began, Jack had been acting normal according to him. "It is winter after all, maybe he thinks it is cold enough for us without him lingering to close…Right, Tooth?" The fairy gave him a look. She would not admit understanding what he meant by that statement.

Jack did have some first snow to bring, he wasn't lying to his fellow guardians and never would. But he didn't stop to play with the children, like he normally would. He liked making sure that they had fun in the snow. It was his centre to bring the fun. In fact he didn't stop to see so he had made a good work. He did, however, stop at the place that already had had their first snow. It wasn't his work. In this place, it almost never was his work.

"How many would recognize you now?" he asked the snowy figure that emerged before him.

"Only the ones that matter" Elsa answered and let the snow fall of her. "How did you know?"

"Not many people can be out here without freezing. I'll take you to the castle." Jack smirked. Referring to her only wearing a dress, and booths.

"I have a day off, Anna wanted to be in charge for a day." She turned to face him, the smile that only he could bring slowly growing on her lips. It probably was for the best to let her sister take some of the responsibility. The other countries are fine dealing with a queen with snow magic, so is her people. But when they will figure out that their beloved queen froze herself in time on that faithful night long ago, they might reach their limit for what they are ready to deal with.

"Not that one." In an instance he was beside her; she could a steady grip round his shoulders.

During their flight there, small frost patterns from him formed their way up to her, and her own patterns down to him. The impressive Ice Palace was waiting for them as he put her down at the bottom of the stairs. She took his hand; he would never enter if she didn't drag him. And she always did. Even here small frost patterns followed Jack where ever he went, but here they belonged. They were just another frost pattern to already solid ice. They wouldn't hurt the material under them. Like the wood in North's house or the grass in Bunny's. Just like the patterns he left on her seemed right, like she was marked. She wasn't warm like the others, the frost didn't bother her.

"I dreamed of you" Elsa said. She stood there tall and proud; like the queen she was. "Of you and a snow storm. I always had more fun during the winter times."

She looked at the man in front of her. He, who hade with hair and icy blue eyes, was leaning against his staff; with his eyes half closed watching her every move. His patterns on her was still showing; she was keeping them there. With every step she wondered what it was she was doing.

"I've been wondering what it would be like…" he whispered when she was close enough. With her eyes closed she felt his cold lips on hers. She didn't mind it; she was just as cold as him anyway. He had kissed someone before, leaving frostbites on the other lips. She didn't flinch, not a frostbite in sight after he pulled away. She nodded to herself.

"I have a ball room, never been used" she took his hand. "Because people starts to freeze sooner or later. Except you." He put his hands on her waist.

It was the kiss that did it. That small peak on the lips. And the frost did not bite them. He craved being able to hold and be held, to touch without worrying. And it was worth not playing with the children, it was worth it to be late for North's cookie party.

" _Give me love like never before,_ _'_ _cause lately I_ _'_ _ve been craving more_ _"_

\- Give me love, Ed Sheeran


End file.
